Gained and Lost
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: In a short time span, Eragon had gained and lost true love. Her name: Ailea, her specie was one new to him and she brought him many joys, only to be lost. Eragon/OC


**Disclaimer: Poalini owns, not me.**

**A/N: This has been sitting in a folder on my comp for a couple months. Its not my best work.**

One quick moment, that's all it took.

One quick moment of his eyes sweeping the crowd of the Varden and he was captivated by her.

He had never seen her before, and yet there she was.

Her moves were elegant and lithe. In a way, she reminded him of an Elf, yet he knew instantly that she was not.

He slowly made his way to her, his eyes never leaving her form. She had not yet noticed him, and he was eager for her eyes to meet his.

The moment he reached her, she looked up at him, her forest green eyes staring up into his.

"Umm Hello?" Her voice was soft as silk and as melodic as a choir of angels.

Eragon was at a loss of words, he knew he had to be close to her, and yet, he had nothing to say.

"I…I uh…I am Eragon." His cheeks blazed red at his 'genius' response.

She smiled and, using porcelain white fingers, tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I am called Ailea."

He was immediately enamored by her smile.

"You are new to the Varden?" He asked of her.

"Yes. My people just arrived, we wish to help you, dragon rider." She answered.

"You're people? Can I ask what you are?" He was curious. She was tall and elegant, porcelain white skin. She wore a deep purple dress with a slit on both sides then went up to her thigh. The sleeves were skin tight until the elbow where they billowed out until her wrist, she had black fingerless gloves on. He noticed she had black leggings on underneath her skirt, that ended at her knees with a pair of black boots.

"I am a Succubus." She replied, her own blush now covering her cheeks.

"Succubus?" He had never heard that word before.

She nodded. "Succubus are, well we can take energy from males and turn it into something else." She tried her best to explain, but could tell he still did not understand.

"I don't understand." He told her honestly.

"May I kiss you?" Her words were brazen, catching him off guard.

"I don't know?" He was a little alarmed that she would ask that when they had just met, plus, he had never kissed a girl before.

He didn't have too much time to think about it, because she leaned upwards towards him and pressed her lips against his.

Eragon closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, it was wonderful, and yet at the same time he felt a pull on his spirit.

She pulled away within seconds.

"I just took some of your energy, only a little bit. I can only do it through a kiss, drinking blood, or er…..well sex." She explained.

"So, you took energy from me?" He asked, just to confirm.

She nodded again. "Yes. Now, I can turn it into something else. Watch!" She told him and then her eyes flashed white and she blew out her mouth and he saw a blue wave of air leave her mouth slowly.

Slowly it formed into a flower, its petals were white and the stem dark green. She held it up to him and he took it from her.

"You made this out of my energy?" He asked as he examined it.

"Yes, well, not just your energy, but your spirit as well. I can make anything, depending on how much I take. But if I take too much, you could be seriously hurt, or killed." As she spoke the flower turned to dust and disappeared into the wind.

"And the time the object lasts depends on how much energy or spirit I take." She explained.

"Wow! Its like, wordless magic?" He asked amazed.

"In a way, I can also heal wounds, but the energy and spirit that takes would kill the male I was taking from." She told him.

"Why only males?" He asked curiously.

"Because, all Succubus are female. Incubus are the male of our specie, and they can only take from females." She told him.

"I guess that's handy?" He said.

She just smiled at him in response.

"Want to get something to eat?" He asked her.

"I already did. When I kissed you." And with that, she walked off, leaving him falling in love with her.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Eragon and Ailea got closer and closer, falling in love with one another.

Eragon even took Ailea with him when he flew on Saphira, and he could tell Saphira enjoyed the young succubus. And Ailea introduced him to her people, Incubus and Succubus alike.

* * *

One night, all hell broke loose.

Galbatorix had sent a small army to attack the Varden, and everyone was fighting for their lives.

As Eragon and Saphira took to the skies, Saphira breathing fire on their enemies, Eragon noticed Ailea in a one-on-one battle with a human, and she was loosing!

Eragon and Saphira landed and Eragon took off towards the young Succubus.

Eragon got to Ailea's side just in time to see her opponent shove his sword through her, Eragon cut him down in his own fury.

Ailea stood motionless for a minute, filled with shock. She pressed her had to her stomach and pulled it up to see it was covered in blood.

"Ailea?" Eragon whispered her name, and then quickly caught her as she fell.

Eragon was on his knees, Ailea in his arms, he could feel her blood leaving her, staining his tunic and trousers red.

"Ailea!" He called to her more loudly and she gave him a small smile.

"Shh. It's ok." Her voice was soft and quiet as she hushed him, reaching her hand up and holding his face.

He leaned into her hand and kissed her palm.

"Waise Hail." He cried, pushing the energy to heal her, he blacked out from the effort.

He awoke three days later and jumped from his bed, quickly running off to find Ailea.

"Eragon, you need rest!" Saphira chided within his thoughts, but he paid her no heed as he ran to the Succubi camp.

He was stopped at the edge of the camp by a large Incubi.

"You go no further, rider. I am afraid what you seek is gone." The Incubi said.

"What...? What do you mean? Where is Ailea?!" He felt hot tears begin to prick at his eyes as the Incubus shook his head.

"Returned to our Mother Goddess, may she live in the eternal energies of the heavens."

Eragon sunk to his knees and cried. He had, in a short span of time, gained and lost true love. And now, more than ever, he wanted to take Galbatorix down.


End file.
